my imprint
by shadow6x
Summary: Ever sense Sam imprinted on Emily and broke Leah's hart she has been hoping to find her on imprint so she can move on. But what happens when it finally happens, but with someone she never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so let me start by saying that I don't own twilight or any of the characters if I did I would have a lot more money :) any way so some of my friends have been asking me to right a story for a wile now so I finally did It. It is also happens to be my first fan-fiction and it is a AU story and a fem-slash so if you don't like it don't read and to any one that dose please fill free to review and right me and if people like my story I will keep righting it Well that all for now so please in joy the story**

_Leah:pov_

Im sitting here next to my mom waiting for the every on to get here so they can start the meeting and I cant help but look over at Sam and Emily witch of course makes me think about how scud up my life has become. It all started when Sam dumped me and then he started to see Emily of course I thought she would just tell him to leave her along and to go away after what he had done to me. But that didn't happen it wasn't long until they were to gather all the time witch mad so angry and bitter and after all that I ended up shifting and becoming the vary first female wolf in are tribes history. And don know if it was from all the anger or something else that made me shift but it still happened and because of the my dad had a hart attack and died witch caused my brother to shift to and now im stuck here with Sam forced to see him happy with Emily

"Hay Leah are you hungry there's plenty of food."

"im fine Seth"

"come on have some fun."it only takes one look and he gives up hes a good kid and sweet little brother but im not in the best mood tonight not that im ever in a good mood.

"Hay Jake is finally here" and as he said that I turn to see him walking over with some one I was about to look to see who they were but when I herd Seth say her name I turned away Bella of course she was here the way Jacob is always thinking about her its like she is mad of gold.

I decided its best to just keep my head down lucky for me they started the meeting and billy was telling us the history of the tribe and just as he finished a flicker from the flame makes me look up and as I do my eyes become stuck on the person in front of me and as are eyes lock every thing just fades away all my anger at same and Emily is gone the want to run away from here and just disappear is gone Its like gravity_ isn't_ holding me to the planet any more they are. As I finally come back I see that the person in front of me is non other then Bella swan and now im not sure what to do or what to fill on one hand im so happy I finally imprinted and on the other im hat that it was with her. She has hurt Jake so much and now this its going to kill him. As that thought hits me I look over at him and its not hard to see that he has noticed something is up and before I can do or say any thing he jumps up off his seat witch scars Bella and make me get to protect her.

"Leah tell me you didn't" I try to find the words but nothing comes out and of course every one is watching us trying to see what has caused this to happen.

"This cant happen I mean its not possible for to have..."

"Jake that's enough." lucky for me Sam finally figured out what was going on and stooped him before he said to much but its not helping Jake is so angry he is starting to shake about to shift and he is right next to Bella and I can see she worried maybe even scared which is making me angry now and my inner wolf is screaming for me to get me away from her now.

"Look Jake you know I cant help this and its not like this was my choice so calm done now and stop scaring Bella" hat seemed to do it as soon as he saw she was scared he stepped away but I knew this wasn't over.

"Jake I think its best if you take Bella home." as Sam said that I turned to look at him and by the way he stepped back I he knew I was going to kill him."that way we can all take."

And with that he took Bella back to his car and as they drive away I fill a pain in my hart and a fear like I might not see her again and I hate it. By now every one is taking some trying to find out what happened and others trying to find out how it happened but im to lost in my thoughts to care and its not until Sam touches my arm that I even notice he is standing next to me.

"Leah are you ok" I didn't know what to saw or answer every thing was just moving so fast that I couldn't keep up so the only think I can say is.. "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thank you all for the reviews and support it means a lot, and I know that my first story had a lots of spelling errors and mistakes so im sorry im a bit busy and I tend to write them in a hurry, but I will try to do better. And I going to try to write a new chapter at least once a week maybe two if I have the time, well that all for now so have fun and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Bella:pov

I wish Jake would had warned me that he was bringing me to a council meeting, I mean I relay should not be here, but Jake did say they wanted me to here the stories.

As I look up at the group siting around the fire I noticed one of the coming over to us, he had to be the youngest one here.

"hay Jake you finally made it, every one has been waiting one you."

"sorry Seth."

"not a big deal I even saved you some food, and its nice to see you here Bella"

after that he ran back over to the ether's, and I couldn't help but think about how much energy he had and how any one could keep up with him. But I didn't have long to think about it as Jake led me over to the fire and fond us some seats because it was then that billy decided to start. I fond my self getting lost in the story more and more as he told it, but it was the story about the third wife I lost my self in the most it was like I could see it all happening right in front of me, but it was her last act I thought about the most how she gave her life for to save some one she loved. As the stories came to an end I fond my self looking around me at every on there, they all seemed so happy but there was on that wasn't she had her head down and was just watching the fire. It was then that I noticed a flicker from the fire that made her look up, and as soon as are eyes meet it was like every thing changed she didn't seem so unhappy any more. And as she looked at me it was like she was happy and worried, but as she turned her gave to Jake I noticed him looking at her and then me like he was trying to figure something out. But then out of no were he jumped up casing me to jump a little in my seat and as I look over I see Leah is not standing to both looking very angry and I don't know why.

"Leah tell m you didn't..This can't happen I mean it's not possible for to have..."

I was so lost and have no idea whats going on or why he is so angry, but some how Sam knew what was going on because he was soon out of his seat as well.

" Jake that's enough."

that's all it took for Jake to stop taking but he was still mad, I could now see him shaking and I was starting to get worried and i guess it was easy to see because Leah was the next to take.

"Look Jake you know I cant help this and it's not like this was my choice, so calm done now and stop scaring Bella."

its seemed to work because as soon as he looked at me he stooped shaking and stepped back.

"Jake I think its best if you take Bella home." I could tell Sam was just trying to help but the look that Leah game him, well lets just say I wouldn't wish it on any one. But with that Jake quickly led me to his car and helped me in, but as he was about to get in the driver side billy and Sue came over to him. I could tell billy was just trying to make sure he was ok, but I then sue asked something I could barely here. "can you hid your thoughts from him." it wasn't hard to know who she meant, but what did he need to hide. I didn't know what they were so worried about but I could tell she wasn't going to let us leave until she knew he could do it. But it didn't take long until he was on his way to the car, and as he did I could see sue looking at me she was smiling but also seemed sacred. I tried to get Jake to tell me what was going on during the drive, but he just keep telling me it was nothing and was making jokes.

"its nothing Bella relay trust me, look Leah and I just a fight earlier is all and I let it come out at the meeting is all."

relay then what did sue want you to hide and why did she look scared." I could tell he was surprised I had heard her and I looked like he was trying to find an answer. "and don't lie."

"ok look its has to do with that pack that's it, and as for why she was scared well she doesn't like that you being any were near the Cullen."

he was telling the truth well part of it, but do you ever have the filling that every one seems to know more about whats going on then you, that seems to happen to me a lot and its relay starting to annoy me. I was going to ask him why she didn't like it but we had finally meet up with Edward and I knew he would say any thing, so I just said good bye and went over to Edwards car and got in. the drive home was nice but Edward seem to be a bit lost in thought.

"are you ok."

"ya but whats going on with Jacob."

"I don't know why."

"well he just keep repeating a song in his head like he was trying to keep me out." I couldn't help but laugh at what song he might have picked but I soon told him what had happened and he seemed to be as lost as I was, well at least im not alone any more.

Sue:pov

me and billy are still trying to find out whats going on as Jacob starts taking Bella to the car I finely see Sam make his way to billy and me.

"Sam whats going on."

"im not sure how but It seems Leah just imprinted on Bella"

I don't know who was more shocked me or billy but that was all billy and I needed to know billy then decided to see just how Jake was doing. As I looked at my daughter I could tell she was as lost as we were, and I was about to see what I could do to help when it hit me. Jake wasn't taking Bella home he was taking her to meet Edward, I didn't know much about him just that he was a vampire and that all I needed to know so I hurried and caught up with billy. I had to make sure he didn't let Edward find out who knows what he would do to Leah or Bella if he did.

"Jake wait me and sue need to take to you." as he ran over to us I could tell he was hurting.

"whats up dad."

"are you ok."

"you know the answer to that." and we did but we were ruining out of time, I was sure Bella was wonder what we were doing by now and I felt so sorry for her she most feel so lost right now.

"Jake I need to know if you can you hide your thoughts from him." he seemed to be taken off guard by what I asked.

"look if he finds out he wont be happy and he might hurt Leah and Bella"

he seemed to understand what I meant.

"i get it but I don't think he would hurt them but to be safe I will just think about a song in fact I know one he will just love."

he seemed to smile a bit with that and made his way back to the car, and as they left I watched Bella all the time thinking about how much this young girl had changed things, and how much it wold hurt Leah and Charlie, and it might just me the mother in me but I was so afraid for this sweet young girl but I can only hope she will be safe.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I decided to do sue point of view for fun. But if you guys like it I might do it some more, and give you ether charters thoughts on what is going on. Well I got to go but I might do one more chapter before Monday if I get the time, if not it will be next week some time well in tell next time have fun. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi well here is the next chapter im sorry if its a little off Im not feeling vary good right now, but I still wanted to post a new chapter, i have also had some people ask me to do a nether story if you would like that let me know who it should be about well that's all for now so review or message me well have fun and in joy. :)**

* * *

Leah:pov

you know being stuck at billy's house listening to him, Sam and my mom discussing what imprinting relay means has got to be cruel and unusual punishment, I mean they have been at it for days now. And I get it leave it to me to make every one wonder how thing relay work, I mean come on first im the only girl in are history to ever phase, and now I go and imprint on Bella, and you know i think that the universe just loves messing with me. But it wouldn't be so bad Except for the rest of the guys finding endless joy in all of this, and by the the end of the week I might kill quil and embry, at least things are better with sam and Emily I don't even mind being around them any more. Well mostly sam still gets on my nerves but not as bad, the only real problem is Jake he's spent most his time out in his shop working on his car, sam tried to get him out but it didn't end well. But I don't care my life seems to be getting better well mostly, its been about a week seance I saw Bella and every day I feel even worse I try to fight it but its not working, and I know you cant fight the imprint, sam has said that so much that im starting to here it in my sleep. But what am I supposed to do she is in love with a vampire, well dating a vampire and is being hunted by a vampire, in what way will this ever end well.

"so billy how is Jake doing."

"hes doing ok sue he just needs time."

ok that's enough if he wants to be a baby fine but its starting to bug me, and I can tell by the way every one is looks at me as I make my way out side, and out in to his shop that there wonder if they should stop me. As I enter the shop its wasn't hard to find him, he was at his work bench getting some tools, but as he tuned around and saw me I could tell he wasn't happy I was here.

"get out Leah."

"why." of course in steed of answering me he just turned around and acted like I wasn't here ya like that going to work.

"so what you just going to hid from the world is that it, well if you might want to try harder then your dads old barn." I can tell im getting to him and part of me is telling me to stop, but a nether is have just to much fun. "o am I getting the silent treatment, well that fine with me I still have plenty to say."

that was it he then slam the tools down on the bench and spun around, I could tell he was hoping to scar me but all I could do was smile, I mean it was just so easy to get him to brake.

"do you think this is funny Leah you of all people should know what it feels like to lose the person you love."

"relay first you cant lose some one you never had and second do you think hiding is going to make you fell better."

"right maybe I should just spend all my time make people hat me I mean it worked grate for you."

I can feel my self start to shake, and every think in me that is telling me to kick his ass.

"not that any of this matters we both know who Bella is going to pick if she don't get killed first."

every thing just stooped, even my hart seemed to stop he was right the way things were going she would ether end up dead or a vampire, and I don't know which is worse.

"Leah im..."

"your right this might not end well."

"so what are you going to do."

"i don't know."

Jake then surprised me when he started smiling, and I started to wonder if he had gone crazy.

"look im not happy about you imprinting on Bella in fact i hate it but now im not alone."

"what?"

"look every one didn't like what Bella was doing, but they also didn't feel they had the right to stop her because it was her choice, but now the only thing they can take about is how to stop her"

"i know I have been stock in side with them remember unlike you."

"look my point is I don't want Bella to be with him any more then you do, and with your help we might be able to stop her."

what do you know he hasn't gone crazy but I still don't fully know how I feel about all this but he is right the last thing I want is her any were near him.

"your right are best chance is if we work to gather, but tell me the truth, can you live with her and me being to gather."

"I would rather her have a long life with you then for her to end up with him."

Bella:pov

I cant help but to think of how strange this week has been it seems like every time I try to call Jake billy tells me he is ether a sleep or out on patrol, he then tell me im more then welcome to come down any ways. Edward of course doesn't want me going down there, thinks there hiding something from us, but its not like I have a choice I am still being hunted by Victoria, and it the safest place for me when he is hunting, but he might be right it did seem like they were hiding something from me the last time I was there. I was then brought out of my thoughts by my dad calling me down stairs and I was even more surprise to find him in the living room taking to Sue Clearwater.

"hay bells sue came by to invite us down for dinner."

"ya billy asked to to stop by he thought it would be nice for us all to get to gather."

I couldn't help but wonder if she was up to something but at the same time they had been trying to find way's to get Charlie down there to keep him safe so it made sense.

"that should be fun and Edward is busy to night so im free."

as I said that sue seemed to smile at me, and now I know they are hiding something from me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Im sorry it has taken so long for me to post a new chapter, but every thing has been so crazy. But don't worry I'm still working on it, and thank you to every one who has written me asking about the story. So here is the new chapter, enjoy and have fun. :)**

* * *

Pov: Leah

After are conversation Jake seems better, but I wonder if I can really trust him, I know he wants bells away from the leach, but at the same time he hats the thought of me and her being together.

"hay Leah." as I turned to see who was talking to me, I noticed my little brother walking over to me. "do you know were mom is?"

"why?"

"she went to the store to get food for dinner."

"so?"

"she's been gone a couple of hours."

as I thought about it he was right, mom had left right after we cam in side, but what was taking her so long. The store wasn't that far away, just then I herd Seth say "never mind she's back" so I fallowed the guys out the door so I could ask what took so long. But as I looked over to her i froze, and I knew why it had taken so long because pulling in right next to her was charlie swan with Bella in the seat next to him. I ran back in to the kitchen before any one noticed me, I didn't know what to do it had been a week seance the bonfire and all I have been doing my best not to think about her. But as soon as she walked in the house my eyes find her, and I start to feel happy that is until Jake ran up and gave her a hug. I felt my self start to shake and it took everything to keep my self from shifting, But my mom notice and soon asked Bella to help her in the kitchen, and was now making her way over to me.

* * *

Pov: Bella

as soon as we got to billy's I saw the guys run out to sue's car to get the food, so I decided to slip in side while they were busy. But as soon as I got in side Jake ran to me and pulled me in to a big hug.

"hay bells its nice to see you." I just gave him a look that said I wasn't happy. "what?"

"i have been calling you all week, why didn't you call me back?"

I could see he was worried and trying to find a good reason he didn't call, But before he could every on came in with the grocers, fallowed by sue. For some reason she was looked in the kitchen so I was surprised when she asked me a question.

"Bella would you help me out with dinner?"

I didn't know what to say, I was ok at cooking but i never made a lot of food at once. But as I looked in the living room full of guys watching the game and the only girl being Emily, I decided to help out.

"ya id love to help you."

she seemed overly happy with my answer and I wondered why. But as I made my way in the kitchen I noticed Leah was already in there, and when i first saw her she was looking at me and seemed to be smiling, but she soon tuned away and was back to her old self.

"so this is were your hiding good you cane help with dinner." Leah tried to say something but her mom beat her to it. "After all you wouldn't want me and sweet Bella to do it all her self."

Leah was acted strange, I could see she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words, but that wasn't like her.

"ok then I will start on the main course, while you to work on the rest."

we both grabbed what we needed and started working on the food, but the whole time Leah wouldn't look at me. I didn't want her to stay seance I knew she didn't like me so I decided to tell her it was ok fore her to go in a low voice.

"Its ok you don't have to stay, I know you don't like me."

as soon as I said that she finally looked at me, but she had a worried look on her face.

"i don't hate you... did I do something to make you think that."

"no its something Jake..."

I didn't jet a chance to finish, because as soon as I mentioned Jake's name I herd a snap, as I looked the plastic spoon she was holding had broke and she was shaking. I saw sue looked are way and I knew she was worried, and I don't know what I was thinking or why I did it, but I placed my hand on her shoulder and as soon as I did she stop. She was now calm and i could help but notice how worm she felt.

"im sorry." hearing her voice took my attention of her arm and back to her face, and as I looked in to her eyes I felt like she was begging me not to hate her. "but me and Jake... well we haven't been getting along the past couple of days."

"i see... if you want I can yell at him for you." this was the first time I saw her laugh, it was nice.

"its ok I don't want to cause problems between you two."

As she said the I felt like it wasn't true.

"it ok im already mad at him."

"why?"

"i have been trying to talk to him all week and he has been ignoring my calls." she now looked both mad and happy.

"if you wold like I could hurt him for you."

I couldn't help but smile at that though, but in the end I told her no I didn't want them fighting because of me. But she just laugh at me, I tried to get her tell tell what was so funny but she wouldn't. With that we continued fixing the food, well after we got her a new spoon, and we continued talking. I fond that we had a lot in common, and I liked spending time with her so when we finished I was a little sad.

"thank you both fore all the help."

"your welcome."

as I thanked her mom Leah just gave her a look, she then handed us are plates.

"you know, its a nice night why don't you to eat outside so you don't have to be with all the boys."

I could see Leah wanted to sat something but I beat her to it.

"that would be nice."

I felt bad that I mad Leah eat out side but I didn't want to eat with all the guys as they watched the game, and I was still mad at Jake so once we were out side I apologies to her.

"Leah im sorry."

as soon as I said that she gave me a funny look."

"for what?"

"making you eat out side."

and again she started laughing, and it was nice to see but I wished it wasn't because of me.

"trust me I owe you one, it not fun eating with the guys all the time."

"ya it must be hard, being the only girl."

"you have know idea."

I felt bad for her she was always around the guys, one of which was her ex.

"i know, why don't we hang out."

as I said that she lite up, and was happy a strange thing to see.

"really?"

"ya, we can go to the moves, and I can come down more so your not the only girl."

"id like that"

"me to."

and it was true I like Leah, I don't know why Jake told me she didn't like me or that was always mad. But I didn't care I was looking for ward to getting to know her better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov: Bella**

The other night was a lot of fun, but spending time with Leah was strange. It was like there was no tension and we could just be are selves, which makes me wonder why Jake told me that she was always angry, because the Leah I met was so nice.

"Hay bells you ok."

Charlie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and as I looked at him standing in the kitchen I wonder how long I had been thinking about the other night.

"Sorry I was... Thinking."

"I could see that, I was just going to let you know I will be home late tonight." with all the missing people he has been working long nights trying to find them. Not that he will, and if he did, it wouldn't be the way he wanted.

"It's ok, I was going to go out."

"With Edward." as he said his name you could hear the hat in his voice.

"No, I was going to go down to the rez."

As I said that he smiled like I had given him a big gift.

"Are you going to see Jake."

"No." and now he was confused and I had to admit it was kind of funny watching his face change. "I was going to go and see Leah." and now we're back to happy, and I worry his face may break with all of these changes. After all, he always has the same one normally.

"Really? I think that's a great I do. I know she has been having a hard time lately, I think you two will be good for each other."

With that, he got a cup of coffee and made his way out, and just as the door closed my phone went off. As I look at the caller and see that it is Alice, for a second I think about not answering it knowing why she is calling. But I know her if I don't she will just come over so I answer it.

"Hi Alice."

"I can't believe you thought about not answering my call." oops, I should have known she would see that.

"Sorry, so what's up."

"Nice try you know what's up, you're going to see the wolves around you."

"Yes." she then went silent for a second and I get worried. "Alice is everything ok."

"Yes, I'm just waiting for a reason why." I can't help but laugh at myself.

"Well, sorry, I told them I would spend more time down there, they're worried I'm spending too much time alone, pulse Charlie likes it and he is having a hard time right now so I thought I would make him happy."

I don't like lying to Alice but this was the only thing I could think of so she wouldn't try and stop me.

"Well, if being alone is that bad you can spend more time with me, I have lots of cloth here I want you to try on.

Crap this is bad I need to do something before she makes me play dress up again. "Its ok they're the ones that think that, plus its fore Charlie remember." it seems like forever before she talks again.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you then, I will let Edward know he is out hunting right now." it was then that I noticed that I hadn't asked about him, or why he wasn't the one calling me. But I'm brought out of my thoughts by Alice.

"Bella you ok, I can hear you breathing, but nothing else."

"Sorry I was thinking about something."

"Well, if you're sure, then be safe and call me as soon as your home. And done say you forgot because I will know."

With that, she hung up, and sometimes has a friend that knows everything you do before you do can be a pain. But I love Alice, she is the best friend you could ever have. As I grab my keys and make my way to my truck, the drive isn't so bad but I find that for once I wish my truck could go faster. And as I pull up to the house and get out of my truck, I see Jake run out of the house. He then gives me a big hug that felt like he might squish me.

"Hay Bella I didn't know you were coming today its a nice surprise."

"Yea, I told Leah I would come down and see her." as I told him why I was here, I noticed he looked upset. But my attention was pulled to everyone walking out of the house, Emily was the first to make her way to me.

"Hay Bella I'm glad you're here, it's nice to have another girl."

I smile at her, not sure what to say, and it's then I see Leah walk over to me.

"Hi stranger, I was wondering if you were relayed going to come down and see me, I was starting to think the leeches had lock you up in a tower." as she said that I couldn't help but laugh, and normally I would be mad that someone called them leeches but for some reason I wasn't.

"No, but I kind of lied to them." they all seemed to like that but Quil most of all.

"Wow Bella I didn't think you had it in you."

Sam was the only one that asked what I had told them, so I told them everything I told Alice witch seemed to make them happy.

"Well its not a real lie, we don't like you being alone with any of them."

"Sam you don't need to worry, I'm safe with the Cullen's."

"I know you think that, but things are different now."

As he said that, I wonder what he meant, and as looked around I could see the others were thinking the same thing. But before I could ask they all made their way in the house, leaving me alone with Leah and Jake.

"Hey Bella I have been working on my car, we should get it checked out."

"That's cool, but I told Leah I would spend time with her." I could see he wasn't happy but I didn't know why. "Is something wrong with Jake."

"Yes, Jake is something wrong?" as I looked at Leah it was like she was talking to him with just a look, but he just shook his head and smiled and told me he would see me later. And as he made his way inside, I turned to Leah and asked."So what do you want to do." as soon as I asked her that she gave me a smile that made me wonder what I had gotten myself into.

Pov: Leah

The past few days have been unbearable, all the boy talk about is me and Bella. And going on patrols even worse, I swear I hit Embry over twenty times fore the things he was thinking, not that it stopped him. But on the bright side being at Sam and Emily house isn't as bad anymore, in fact me and Emily have gotten closer. But only a little, I might be over what happened, but it still hurt. But the worst thing is that I haven't herd from Bella at all, not that it's strange she not supost to be here for a few more days. But I still hoped she would do what she said and come and see me.

"I'm bored lets go cliff diving." as I heard Seth ask to go diving, I thought it would be a good distraction, but as I was about to agree I heard a someone pull up to the house. By the sound of the engine I knew it had to be bullied truck, but part of me told me it wasn't her. But as soon as I saw Jake bolt out the door, I knew it was. And as I looked out the window I saw Jake hugging her tight, and everything in me wanted to go out there and hit him as hard as I could. So I took a moment to try and calm down, but nothing was working that was until I heard Bella tell him she had come to see me. That's all it took and I was happy again, and I'm starting to worry about that, if something like that can make me so happy what will happen when I tell her I imprinted on her. I shook the thoughts from my mind and make my way outside, of courses I'm the last one out, but when she saw me she smiled and I wasn't worried about it anymore.

"Hi stranger, I was wondering if you were relayed going to come down and see me, I was starting to think the leeches had locked you up in a tower."

As she starts to laugh, so did I, and I couldn't help but notice that she didn't get mad at me for calling them leeches.

"No, but I kind of lied to them."

As she said that I was prod of her, as was the rest. But the Quil was the most impressed, because he didn't think Bella had it in here to do something like that. Sam on the other hand wanted to know what she had told them, to make sure she didn't get caught lying to them. But that's not surprising ever since I imprinted on Bella, he has been worrying non stop. But what she had told them wasn't really a lie, her father is happier when she is here. And we do think she is alone too much, the only difference is we think she is alone with them to offend. But Bella didn't see it that way, she thinks she is fine with them.

"Sam you don't need to worry, I'm safe with the Cullen's." as she said that I laugh at myself, it's just my luck that I imprinted on some who thinks vampires are cute and cuddly.

"I know you think that, but things are different now."

As soon as Sam said that I wanted to yell, was he trying to give it away. I know he thinks that we should just tell her, but in the end billy and my mom agreed it was up to me when she found out, after this is a normal case. Not that imprinting is a normal thing. Luckily, before Bella could ask anything he and the others went inside.

"Hey Bella I have been working on my car, we should get it checked out."

"That's cool, but I told Leah I would spend time with her." as soon as Jake opened his mouth and asked her to go with him I was ready to kill him, but when she told him no because she wanted to spend time with me I couldn't stop laughing at him. But leave it to hime to go all porr me, witch made Bella wonder why he was so upset about her spending time with me.

"Is something wrong with Jake."

"Yes, Jake is something wrong?"

I was ready for him to say something, I even had my fist ready to hit him. But he didn't he just told her he would see her later and when inside.

"So what do you want to do."

As soon as I heard her ask that I couldn't help but smile, she was letting me choose what we were going to do, and I had a great idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Pov: Bella

What have I gotten myself into, I know I said she could pick what we did, but is she crazy.

"Leah I don't think this is a good idea."

"I know the first time you tried this, things didn't go well. But this time I'm here with you, and I won't let anything happen to you Bella."

I don't know why, I had only just met her, but I felt like I could trust her. But being back here was making me nervous, after all, the last time I went cliff diving, things didn't go well.

"It's ok, we are at a lower spot, so it won't be as bad."

"I know it's just..." as I look over the side, I remembered what happened last time.

"Are you worried the leaches will be mad?"

I hadn't thought about what they would say, but if Edward knew I was here he would be so mad at me, but I hadn't thought about him until she says his name. "The last time this happened, I almost died." As Leah walked next to me, I looked at her and noticed she looked nervous, and wondered what she was thinking.

"We can always jump... Together."

"Ok." As soon as I answered her I realize what I had just offered two, I had answered without thinking, but I wasn't as scared. It was like I knew nothing would happen to me, She on the other hand had a strange look on her face, and I guess she didn't expect me to say yes. "If you're ok with that?" she quickly shook off the shocked look and was smiling again.

"Trust me Bella nothing would make me happier."

With that we made our way to the edge, and as she took a hold of my hand, a strange feeling came over me, It was like nothing could hurt me, I had never felt like this before. That doesn't mean I havint felt safe before, I always feel safe when im with Edward, or any of the Cullens. But this was different, something about the way she held on to my hand told me that she wouldn't let anything on this planet hurt me.

"Are you ready?"

"No, but let's do it anyway.

All she did was smile at me, and with that we jumped. It was just like last time, the rush of air as we felt was great and I loved it, until I hit the water. As I hit the water, I felt like I was going to sink and drown, but just as it happened I was pulled to the top. The whole time Leah had held on to me never letting go of my hand. And as we got back to the shore, I noticed Leah was staring at me. "What did I do something?"

"No, it's just that... Well, I've never seen you smile." I hadn't realized that I was smiling. "I probably should have asked the before we jumped into the ocean, do you have a change of clothes?"

I couldn't help but laugh leave it to me to have someone ask me to go jump in the ocean, and have my first thought not be, do I have a dry set of cloth. Lucky for me, living in forks I learned it was a good Idea to always have extra clothes. "Yes, there are some in my truck."

"That's good, then why don't we go to my place and get changed."

* * *

Pov: Leah

After Bella left I sat in the living room watching TV, but the whole time I was watching the clock, waiting to call and tell her to come down. Not that I needed to, because the second Bella had walked out our door, my mom had called Charlie, to make sure she would come to dinner. But as I was waiting, I started thinking about everything that had happened today, and I notice how happy I was when she was here, and how after she was gone, I was back to my old self. And I am starting to worry about how much power she has over me. But I had to admit it was all worth it, after all, the best part of the day was when she fell asleep next to me. She believed I was asleep the whole time, but I wasn't, and couldn't help but smile at the look she had, when she thought I was going to ask her about it.

"Leah are you just going to sit in there all night, or are you going to help me with dinner." when she didn't hear me get up, I heard her start laughing, and I wondered what she was up to.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I was just thinking about how Charlie was telling me how Bella is an amazing cook, and I was thinking she might like to cook with someone else, but they would need to know how first."

She was doing this a lot lately any time she wants me to do something, she plays the Bella card, and the Sadly it works every time. As I got up and made my way to the to the kitchen, I saw the door fly open and Seth run into the kitchen. I could tell he hadn't seen me, but wonder why he was in such a hurry, he knows dinner wasn't for a wile.

"Seth how many times have I told you not to..." I'm not sure what made my mom stop, but the look on her face had me worried. "Seth what happened?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems that Jake had Bella stop and see him on her way home and..."

"What happened, is Bella ok?"

"She was hurt, I just don't know how bad."

As soon as I heard that my head was filled with questions. What happened, is she ok, why was she with Jake. The last thought that got me, she was with Jake, which meant whatever happened, he had something to do with it, and I swear if he did anything to hurt her will kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pov: Bella **

I wasn't sure why Jack wanted me to meet him, or why he wanted he wanted me to meet him here? "Why did you want me to meet you here and not at your house?" when he didn't say anything I started to get worried, and when he turned around and faced me I could tell he was upset.

"Its seems like every time we start to get close, someone gets in the way. First, it was the leach, and now there's Leah. It seems like no matter what I do something gets in the way." he never liked Edward, but I wasn't sure what Leah had to do with it.

"First don't call Edward a leach, and second what dose Leah have to do with this. Are you mad that she is my friend."

"You have no idea what is going on, don't you see it? Bella thinks about all the times you have spent with her, or how about the night of the bonfire. Do you really not see what's going on?"

"All I know is that she is a nice person, and I like spending time with her."

He seemed to get upset with what I said and turned around, and as he did, I could see he was shaking. I was about to tell him I was going home, when he turned back around and looked me in the eyes."Bella you need to know, I'm in love with you, and I know we are meant to be together. And nothing will ever change that." he then kissed me, but as soon as he did, I pushed him away and hit him, with everything I had. And that was a mistake because as soon as I hit him every one in my hand felt like it had broken. When he saw I was hut he tried to help, but I didn't want anything to with him.

"Bella I'm so sorry, please let me explain."

I didn't want to hear anything he had to say, but I had one question I wanted him to answer.

"Ok, but first tell what does any of this have to do with Leah?" when he didn't answer I made my way to my truck, but when I got to it he stopped me.

"You can't drive with your hand like that, let me." I just rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone, so I could call Charlie for a ride. But as soon as I started to call him Jake took my phone. "There's no reason to call your dad when I can drive you." I figured he wasn't going to give my phone back until I agreed, so I gave in.

"Fine now give me my phone." as soon as he gave it back to me, I text Edward, and let him know what had happened, so he would let Carlisle know I needed him to look at my hand. With that we made our way back to my house, and two whole way Jake tried to take with me, but I just told him I had nothing to say, and I was happy when we finally got to my house. I was just about to my front door when Edward pulled up, and within a sound he was next to me. And after he was sure I was ok, he turned to Jack.

"If you ever touch her again."

"You will wait, kill me." it's looking like they were about to fight, so I put myself in between them, not the smartest thing to do, but I had already done one dumb thing to ninth so why not make it two.

"That's enough break it up." when Charlie came out they both seemed to calm down. "Ok, now what's going on?" he looked at both of them waiting for one of them to start talking. "Well?"

"I kissed Bella, and she broke her hand... Hitting me." Charlie then turned and looked at me, I could tell he was wondering how I broke my hand hitting him, if he only knew the truth. Edward then told him he was going to take me to his house so his dad could look at my hand, we then walked over to his car, and when we got to his house, I wasn't surprised that Carlisle had everything ready for me. As he looked at me had he told me it was too bad, and I was surprised I thought it would be worse. But as he worked on me had I couldn't help but think about everything that had happened today.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was asking how bad your hand hurts, but you didn't answer."

"Sorry, it feels a lot better."

"That's good, but you should take it easy."

After he was finished fixing my hand, he had Edward take me home so I could get some rest. But as he drove me home I noticed he was acting strange, and when we got to the house I decided to ask him about it.

"Edward is something bothering you?"

"I was just wondering... How well do you know Leah?"

"Why?"

"When Jake was here, he was trying to hide his thoughts." I didn't really care what he had in jacks head, but it seemed to bother Edward so I decided to listen. "It was something to do with you, Leah is keeping something from you. And that when you learned the truth, everything would change. Do you know what he meant, did he say anything to you?"

"No, it was mostly about him and me being together." he had told me to think about the time I spent with her, but I didn't think that was important. "But I could tell he didn't like the she is my friend, that's all."

"Ok, well you need to go and get some rest, I will be back later tonight."

"Ok."

With that, we said have goodbyes and I made my way inside. But as soon as I got inside Charlie stopped me. "You dropped your phone outside."

"What?" as I checked my pocket I found that my phone was gone.

"Well its been ringing nonstop."

"Why did you answer it?"

"It's not my phone."

When he handed it back to me, I opened it up to see who had called, and I noticed that I had a lot of missed calls. I figured they would all be from Jake, but I was wrong, they were all from Leah, and as I wonder why it hit me."dinner."

"What?"

"Leah was going to call and let me know when we should come down for dinner."

"We don't need to..."

"No." I didn't even give him a chance to answer. "I mean she when through all the trouble of cooking for us, we should go."

"Ok, just let me know when you're ready." I could tell he was happy that I wanted to spend some time down there, and he was about to stop that. I then made my way to my room to call Leah, and the phone dint even ring twice before she picked up.

"Bella is that you?"

"Who did you think it would be?"

"Sorry, Seth told me that you had been hurt, so I thought... Never mind, Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just broke my hand."

"What, how?" I could tell she was worried about me, and I did want to cause problems so I tried to think of a way to tell her what happened, but keep Jake out of it. "And I already know you were with Jake when it happened, so spill." I guess I should be surprised she knew, Jake had probably told Sam about what happened by now.

"It's not a big deal, Jake kissed me so I hit him." as soon as I said the word kiss I heard what sounded like something breaking. "What was that?"

"Nothing Seth dropped a plate. So I guess this means you aren't going to make it for dinner."

"We're still coming, since your mom went through all the trouble of cooking us dinner, I thought I should come."

"Well, dinner will be done soon, so you should come down now. But do me a favor and don't do anything crazy one your way here."

I couldn't help but laugh, she was acting like I was always getting hurt. Well, maybe she had a point. "Don't worry Charlie will be driving, so I'm sure nothing will happen."

"That's good to know, well, I need to go and kill my brother for scaring me half to death, but I will see you soon by Bella." after I hung up, I laid back on my bed, and as I lay there jokes words echoed in my head.

"You have no idea what is going on, don't you see it? Bella thinks about all the times you have spent with her, or how about the night of the bonfire. Do you really not see what's going on?"

I then started thinking about all the time I had spent with her. There weren't very many, but it seemed like we had known each other for years. The more I played them in my head, the more I noticed. But my thought always went back to the night of the bonfire, and the way she was looking at me. And it all seemed to click into place, which left me with one question I needed to ask Leah.

**Pov: Leah **

I was happy Bella was ok, but that didn't make everything better. As soon as I got off the phone, I made sure to smack Seth in the head, after that I made my way over to Sam's house. I guess my mom must have warned him I was coming, because both Quill and Embry, were outside waiting for me."

"Leah, let Sam handle this." I didn't want to hate them, but if they tried to stop me I would. I guess they could tell what I was thinking because the bat let me past.

As soon as I got inside I noticed Sam in the back talking to Emily, the rest were busy eating. And that's when I saw him, he was sitting alone at the end table, so I made my way over to him. When Sam saw me he started walking over to stop me, but he was too slow. When Jake saw walking over to him, he stood up and started to say something. But before he could, I hit him as hard as I could. I was then pulled back by Quill and Embry, while Sam moved in between us.

"That's enough, Leah, Jake told us what happened, it was an accident." I watched as Jake got up off the floor, wondering how much he equally told them.

"Really, so he told you that he kissed Bella and that's why she hit him." By the look on every ones face, I knew he had left that part out. I then noticed that quail and Embry had loosened up their hold on me, and it was easy for me to break free. But as I went to hit him again, Sam stopped me.

"Leah I get what you're feeling, more than you know. But this won't help." I didn't want to stop, but I knew Bella would be getting to my house soon, and if I didn't come down, Sam wouldn't let go.

"Fine, but tell me did you really think, kissing her would make her fall in love with you."

"At least I can tell her how I feel, without her hating me." after he said that it took all three of them to hold me back.

"That's enough, Leah you already expressed how you felt about what happened. And I promise you it won't happen again, right Jake?" he just nodded yes to what Sam said. I didn't believe him at all, but I didn't have the time to argue with him. "Fine, I will let go, this time. But if you even try to do it again, I will kill you." with that every started to go back to what they were doing, but as soon as Sam was far enough away from Jake, I hit him again. I then turned and made my way to the door.

"Leah."

"That was for Bella."

"And what was the first one for?"

"Me."

With that I made my way home, but when I got there I saw Charlie"s car had already been here. I then saw my mom talking to Bella outside, so I made my way over to them.

"There you are sweet, Bella was just showing me her hand."

"Then why are you outside?"

"We were talking about thing we didn't want Charlie to hear, so I had set distract him." the idea of Seth keeping Charly busy made me laugh. As my mom made her way inside, I started to follow her, when Bella stopped me.

"Can we talk?"

"Ya."

"Outside?"

We started walking away from the house, and I started to get nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth."

"Of course."

"I have been going over thing in my head a lot, but I can only come up with one answer. But I need to hear it from you so here it is. Leah did you imprint on me, all I need is a yes or no."

I didn't know what to do, or say. What would she do, or say if I told her the truth. I had thought about how I was going to tell her I thousand times, but now I did have the chance, and I was at a loss. There was only one thing I could do now, I had to tell her the truth, I couldn't lie to her. "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Pov: Leah**

I did it, I told Bella the truth, and I have been standing here for what feels like weeks, waiting for her to say anything. I have tried to figure out what she is thinking, but ever since I told her, all she has been doing is pacing back and forth. "Bella your starting to worry me, can you say something, anything?" when she didn't say anything I moved in front of her, and place my hands on her shoulders to stop her. I placed a finger under her chin, and lifted it up so she would look me in the eyes. As she looked at me it was nice to see she wasn't upset or crying, but I still wasn't able to tell what she was thinking. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until I couldn't take it any more. "Bella please say something."

"Edward." I just had to make her say something didn't I, I start to slowly step back knowing what was going to come next. But to my surprise, as soon as I started to move away, she grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Wait, that's not what I meant. I need to tell him, about this."

I was happy she wasn't picking him over me, but then I realized what she said. And I officially knew she was crazy. She wanted to tell a vampire that his mortal enemy had imprinted on the girl he loves. "No."

I need to tell him, I can't hide this."

"Yes you can, i have been really good at it." as I said that she gave me a dirty look. "Look, I'm just saying I don't like it, what if he hurts you?"

"He won't, I trust him."

"That's nice, but I don't, and if you think after what happened with Jake today, I'm going to let you put yourself in a danger is situation your crazy."

As I said that she folded her arms and I knew she was mad. "What are you going to do lock me up inside your house." I had to admit I did like that idea, but I knew she was right. I couldn't stop her, I could try, but it wouldn't help.

"Fine, if you want to tell him, then I want to be there." now it was her turn to think I was crazy. "I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want, whether it be seeing people I don't like, or doing things I think aren't safe. It's not who I am, I just ask that you let be there to keep you safe." when I finished, I noticed see she was smiling, she also seemed to be thinking about something.

When I heard the front door open and turned to see Charlie walk out."girls are you going to come in, and join the party?"

"We had better go in, before he decided to come and see what we are doing out here." When we got to the house Charlie gave us a funny look, as if he was trying to figure why we had been outside for so long. I just ignored it and walked into the kitchen where my mom was cooking, while Bella talked to Charlie.

"You two were outside for a wile, is everything ok?" when I didn't answer her, she touched my arm to get my attention. "Leah?"

"Well... Bella knows I imprinted on her." as soon as I told her she dropped a plate she was holding on the floor, which made everyone in the house turn and look at us.

"Sue, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it just slipped out of my hand." I helped her clean up the pieces as Charlie what back to talking with Bella.

"How did she find out, did you finally tell her?"

"Let's just say Jake gave her a helping hand. So when she asked, I told her the truth." I could tell she wasn't happy about what Jake did, but at the same time she was happy Bella knew.

"So what did she say?"

"Not a lot, just that she wants to tell the leach that I imprinted on her." and soon as I said that she pretty much yelled "what" and again everyone turned and looked at us. I was beginning to think I need to take her outside before she blurted out what we were talking about. I could see Charlie looking in, wondering what we were talking about and I just hoped he didn't come in to find out. I got lucky and Bella distracted him. "Maybe we should talk about this when no one is around."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, I can tell by the plate and, and the yelling." she just rolled her eyes at me. But I could tell she was worried, as was I.

"Is everything ok." when I heard a voice behind me, I turned around to find Bella standing there.

"Yes, Leah and I were just talking."

"About me." when my mom didn't say anything, I could tell Bella was getting nervous. "Um, do you need any help."

"That would be nice."

With that they started finishing dinner, I tried to help but it didn't go well, all I was able to do was make Bella laughed. Once it was done, we all sat at the table to eat, of course, my mom made sure me and Bella would be seated to gather. But as we ate I noticed she kept looking at Bella and I was sure she was plotting something.

"So Bella since you don't have school tomorrow, are you planing on doing anything fun?"

"Not really."

"Just like Leah, you know you two should do something tomorrow." Bella turned and looked at me wondering if I was in on it, I just shook my head and whisper this was all her. "In fact, why don't you stay the night?"

And there it was, her master plan. Not that I minded having Bella stay the night meant she wouldn't be able to tell the leach about me imprinting on her. Bella was about to say something, but before she could, Charlie spooks up.

"That's a great idea, after today, you could use some fun."

"But..." I could tell she was trying to find out a way to get out of it, but it was two against one.

"Leah what do you think?" and now my mom was trying to use me, yeah, this was going to end well for me. "Well, don't you think Bella should stay."

"Yeah, it would be fun..." as I said that I noticed Bella didn't look happy, so I tried to help." but I'm sure she has things to do, so its ok if she can't." I knew she wanted to talk to the leach and if she went home she would, And her staying the night, it would give me more time to talk her out of it. But at the same time I didn't want her to be upset that I made her stay. I was beginning to see that if I keep this up, It would drive me crazy.

"Ok, I'll stay the night." when I heard her say she would stay, I was surprised, so I tuned to see why. That's when I saw she was looking at me, she had a strange look, she was smiling but she looked sad. With that my mom and Charlie happy that she was staying, started talking about something else, wile Seth just keep devouring the food.

"Leah, are you ok." when I herd Bella say my name, I turned and looked at her she was talking softly so no one could here her.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Well, when your mom asked you if I should stay, It was like you were trying to say two different things. one that you wanted, and the other was to help me."

I remember Jake saying that Bella was vary perceptive, well when she wanted. It took Jake a while to get her realize what we were. while she figures out what the leaches were, much faster.

"I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about."

"Really, so if I said I didn't want to stay, would you help me find a way to go." yup I was right im defiantly going to go crazy. "That's what I thought. Look, I don't want you to say or do something because you think it will make me happy, the only thing I need to be happy is for you to be yourself. Now tell me the truth do you want me to stay."

I couldn't help but smile, most people would love to be with someone that would do or be anything they wanted. But she didn't want that, she wanted me to just be, myself. "Ok the truth is I want to stay, in fact, the thought of you are going home and telling him about me imprinting on you, makes me want to lock you in the house."

as I said that she started to laugh, and it was nice to see. "Well, since the house arrest doesn't sound like much fun, I will stay willingly, but I do need to tell him about this. Hiding it will only make things harder."

I wanted to argue with her, but since I she was staying, I decided it was best to let it go for now. With that, we started talking about random things, and it was nice. After dinner was over Charlie decided, it was time for him to get home. He asked if Bella would need anything for tonight, but my mom told him we had everything covered, which made me wonder how long she been planning this. After he was gone, Bella said she need to let the leach know she was staying, so she stepped out and called him. And judging by the conversation I over herd, I knew he wasn't happy about it.

"Are you ok?"

"What."

"That call didn't sound fun."

She just smiles and said it was ok. As we made our way into the front room, I saw my mom waiting for us.

"Here you go below, these pajamas should fit you. Well, I'm going to get some sleep, but if you need anything just ask."

Bella thanked her for the clothes, and with that my mom made her way to bed. "You know your mom is really nice."

When she told me my mom was nice I had to admit she was right. That said she was also a master strategist, and a crazy person."so do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

I let Bella changed and pick out which one she wanted to watch while I mad some popped corn. With that, we sat down on the couch and waited for it to begin.

* * *

**Pov: Bella**

Edward wasn't happy when I told him I was staying the night. After what had happened with Jake he didn't like me being any where near him. But I told him it would make Charlie happy so I was going to stay. But even after I told him that I knew that wasn't why I wanted to stay. I was still wondering what it all mean, I mean finding out that a girl you just meet has imprinted on you, isn't a normal thing. But what did it mean, was Leah my soul mate, or is Edward. There were so many questions going on inside my head. What I did know, was that I felt different when I was with Leah, When I was with her I was less worried, and she let me do things I wanted. And while I know she might not like it, she wouldn't stop me from doing it. After everyone was in bed, we decided to watch a movie, after I had picked one out we sat on the couch together to watch it, I only remember watching about half before I fell asleep.

"Good morning girls." when I heard a voice I opened my eyes to see sue standing in front, that was when I realized I had fallen asleep on the couch, with Leah. I could feel my whole face turn red, and I was barely able to say good morning. "Well, I need to start breakfast, between Seth and Leah I have to cook a lot."

As she walked into the kitchen I slipped off the couch, careful not to wake Leah up. After that I got dressed and made my way into the kitchen. "Would you like some help?"

"Thank you, that would be nice."

I started to help her fix breakfast, and I noticed she was staring at me. "Is everything ok."

"Yes, I was just thinking about how nice it is to have someone helping me cook. Leah tries, but as you saw last night she has a lot to learn, and Seth well lets just say its safer for everyone if he stays ten feet from a stove." remembering what happened last night made me laugh, and the thought of Seth cooking was even better. "Bella, Leah said you want to tell the Cullen about her imprinting on you." as she said that I froze, I knew she and Leah had been talking about me last night, I guess I now know what it was about.

"Yes, I don't want to hide this, I think it will make things worse in the long run." she was silent for a second so I went back to cooking.

"You might be right, but at the same time, remember how it must seem to Leah. You want to tell him that she imprinted on you, and hope he doesn't take it badly."

"Edward won't hurt me."

"Maybe not, but what about Leah." when she asked me that I was ready to say he wouldn't, but for some reason I couldn't say it. "I'm sorry I know it's not easy for you, I can't even think about what's going through your head right now. But I'm a mom, and I worry about my kids, and that includes you Bella."

I smiled when she told me that, and it was nice that she thought of me as family. It wasn't until we had finished breakfast that Leah woke up, and wandering into the kitchen.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning." Leah tried to sneak some of the bacon her mom had cooked, but sue just smacked her hand with a spoon, which made me laugh. "Hay."

"No eating until your brother is up."

"Ok." as soon as she said that, she walked out of the kitchen, and a few seconds later, I heard a loud thud come from up stairs, followed by Leah yelling he was up.

With that I set the table, and watch as Seth followed Leah downstairs telling her, he would get her back.

With that, everyone started eating, sue made sure to fix her and my plate before she let the two get theirs, which was a good thing because it didn't take long for it to be gone.

"So Bella what are you and my sister planing to do today." as he asked that his mom gave him a look. "What can't I ask?"

"You can but it won't matter, I have things to do today, and you're coming to help."

I could see he didn't like that, most likely because he was thinking of some way to get his sister back for how she woke him up. After everyone was done eating they all got ready for the day, and after they were don't sue pulled Seth out the door making him get in the car.

"Bella, what do you want to do, and I'm not talking about right now. are you sure you want to tell him about me imprinting." when she asked me that I couldn't help but wonder why she was asking. "I over heard you and my mom talking, and it's up to you. So do you want to tell him."

I wasn't sure, I knew what I needed to do, but after talking to sue all I could think about was what she said. "What do you think?"

"Me I wouldn't tell him, but look how that went with you. Someone at basically did it for me."

She was right, plus he knew they were hiding something from him. "I need to tell him, but I don't want to do it alone."

When I said that she smiled. "yeah that was never going to happen."

I smiled as she said that, and I was sure she had been thinking of many ways to have someone with me. "But I don't know if it's a you being there is a good idea. What if he gets mad."

She thought about it for a second. "What if we, have him meets us at the border. I can ask Sam to have a couple of the guys in the area that way, if something happens, they can be there to help."

She had an interesting idea, but It felt like we were playing with fire. Both sides didn't like each other, but at the same time this might be the safest way."ok, call Sam. And ill call Edward."

With that we both made the calls, of course Edward thought it was strange that I wanted him to meet me at the border to talk. But he agreed, and Sam seemed more them happy to have wolves in the area. Leah told him to make sure none of them thought about why they were there really there. With that we got in my truck and made our way to the meeting spot. I wasn't surprised Edward had beat us there, after all he drives like a crazy person. I made sure to park on the wolves side so that Leah wasn't crossing the border. And so as i looked over to him i thought about how It was the moment of truth, and i wondered how it would end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pov: Bella **

Edward was standing next to his car waiting for me to walk over, but as I looked at him all I could think about was what he might do when I tell him about Leah. After standing here for what felt like forever, I forced myself to walk over to him, and as I was walking over I noticed he was looking behind me, so I looked back to see what he was looking at. As I looked back, I saw that Leah was tense, and she looked like she wanted to stop me, I only hoped she wasn't thinking about why she was so upset. When I turned back, I noticed Edward was now looking at me, and as I got to him I gave him a smile hoping it would help.

"Thank you for coming."

"You don't have to thank me, you know I'm always here for you Bella." as he said that his eyes focused on Leah again, and I couldn't tell if he was upset. "But can you tell me why Leah is so on edge, Its like she is getting ready to rip my head off."

"What?" as I looked back, I noticed that Leah was now standing near the border with her arms folded, and was doing her best to keep calm. "Can't you read her mind?"

"Yes, but she keeps repeating a very annoying song so that I can hear what she is thinking." as he said that I saw Leah smile, and I wonder how many songs she had look throw, to find one that would annoy him. "So why don't you tell me." I tried to think of something to say, but I i decided to just tell him every thing that had happened. "Do you remember how you thought they were hiding something?"

"Yes."

"Well, you were right." I had hoped he would ask what they were hiding, but he just stood there waiting for me to continue. I played with a lot of ways to tell him, but I decided it was easier to just tell him, after all it wasn't going to matter how I told him, only that I did. "Do you remember when Jake asked me to come to the bonfire, and I found out that it was really a counsel meeting. Well, during the meeting something happened, and I didn't know about it then, I just barely learned about it." I was rambling, I knew what I needed to say and I couldn't, and I was starting to get why it was so hard for Leah to tell me. "But during he meeting when Leah looked at me she..."

"she imprinted on you." when he said that I looked at him, i wasn't sure what to say, but I was trying to see how he was taking it, but he was just staring at Leah, and I started to worry. "How do you know it is true."

"What?"

He then looked at me "what if they told you that to keep us apart."

I was getting upset, did he really think they would use this as a way to keep us apart. "You really think they set this up to keep us apart, that's crazy. And if that was true, then Jake wouldn't have had a reason to do what he did. But if you really need to proof read her mind, and see for yourself."

"I would, but she Is still..." when he stopped I knew Leah had stopped playing the song in her mind, and was letting him see everything. I could tell he was getting upset, and didn't know what was going to happen next, and when he stepped in front of me and faced Leah, I knew I needed to stop this. "Keep dreaming because it doesn't matter what you think, Bella will choose who she wants to be with, and trust me it won't be you."

As he started moving closer to Leah I did something stupid, and you would think with all of the stupid things I have done,that I would have learned not to do them. but as soon as i stepped in front Edward and tried to stop him, I knew it wasn't going to end well. Because he was too focused on Leah so when he me out of the way, he used to much strength, and the next think I knew I was hitting the ground hard. As soon as I hit the ground, he was right next to me, but he keeps his eyes on Leah. As I looked at her I could see Leah was shaking, and was about to shift. And I knew that if she did then the wolves would know what had just happened and then everything would get a lot worse. So I hurried to my feet, ignoring the pain I was in, and told them both that I was fine, even throw I knew I wasn't. "Look, if you two want to fight, then you will have to go threw me, so if you want to hurt each other that badly then go ahead. But know that I will do everything to stop you, because I would rather die than let people I care about hurt each other because of me."

"Bella I'm not going to let him get away with what he did to you, so please move."

"Give it your best shot." they both were ready to fight and I had to stop it.

" Have you both forgotten that if you do this, then the treaty will be broken, which mean you won't just be hurting me, but your friends and family as well." I could see that made them hesitate but it wasn't stopping it, my only choice was to get them away from each other. "Edward you need to go."

"Not without you."

"That's never going to happen."

Leah was very close to crossing the border and if she did Edward could Attack hear "Edward stop, I need... Some time to think, and right now I didn't really want to see you." I could tell what I said hurt, but I needed him to go, before the wolves find out what he did.

"I'll go, but I'm calling Carlisle to come and get you."

"Like I said before, that's never going to happen... Leach." when Leah said that he started moving towards her again, and the old saying about taking two steps forward and one back played in my head.

"Its ok Leah, he just want to make sure I'm ok, and that's something we all want right? So why don't we let him meet us somewhere where you feel safe, she he can make sure I'm ok."

She was quiet for a second, and was thinking were the safest place would be. "Sam and Emily's."

I turned to Edward to see if he was going to agree, and as he just nodded his head he made his way to his car. As soon as he was gone, I started walking over to Leah, and as the adrenaline was out of my system, I noticed that my leg and side were both hurt, and it was hard to move. I guess Leah noticed to because, as soon as I was across, she took my arm and helped me to the truck she then drove us to Sam and Emily house.

* * *

**Pov: Carlisle**

When I heard my phone ring and saw that it was Edward, I wondered why he was calling, but I remember that before he left he mentioned Bella was acting strange on the phone. As soon as I answered it he started telling me what had happened, and as soon as he was done telling me, I grabbed my things and made my way to my car, but that's when Alice stopped me.

"I'm going with you."

"I'm sorry, but you can't, if what Edward said is true, then the wolves will be looking for a fight, and having two of us come on their land my give them the fight they want."

"But..."

I know how bad she wanted to go with me, she hated that she couldn't see Bella's future when she was there, and finding out she had gotten hurt upset her, but I knew it was a bad idea. "I know you're worried about her, which is why you staying here is a good idea, we don't want to put her in any more danger."

She seemed to understand what I was saying, let me go, but as I was about to get in my car, I saw Rosalie standing alone in the garage. I could tell something was bothering her, she looked very upset, and I was about to ask if she was ok when I saw Esme walking over to her, and I knew she was in good hands so I got in my car and made my way to Bella. As I drove down the road, Bella text me the address, so I could find it, but once I got to the border I slowed down. I made sure not to do anything that would upset the wolves, after all I was sure they would be watching and didn't want to upset them any more than they were. But even at a slower speed it didn't take long to get to the house, and as soon as I pulled up, I saw three guys waiting outside. I made sure to get out slow so I didn't give them a reason to attack me, I then made my way to the door.

"My name is Carlisle, I'm here to check on Bella." when none of them spoke and I started to worry, but then someone walk out side. I guessed it was Sam, but the way the others looked at me, but I wasn't sure, but when he asked me to follow him I did. He then leads me inside to a room to were Bella was, and as I entered I noticed she wasn't alone, there was another girl with her, and by the I'm going to kill you look she was giving me I guessed it was Leah.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Carlisle."

As I sat down next to her I noticed Leah was getting more upset and was shaking, and knowing what might happen, I thought it would be a good idea if she waited outside. "You might want to wait outside."

"Not happing." I could tell she was stubborn and wasn't going to leave easily, but I already had a plan to help with that.

"Ok, but I need to make sure Bella hasn't broken any bones, which means she need to remove some of her clothes." as soon as I said that Bella stared blushing and Leah's eyes went wide. "But if Bella doesn't mind..."

Bella then when to speak, but Leah seemed to knew what she was going to say, and made her way out of the room. but before she left she said one last thing. "If you do anything to her, I will kill you." and with that she shut the door, and I knew that she was telling the truth.

"Do I really need to get undressed?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were ok without upsetting her any more than she was."

As I said that I saw Bella smile. "You're always keeping the peace, I tried that and this happened."

"Yes, but from what I heard and have seen I would say you did a very good job."

I started checking for broken bones and was quiet glade that I fond non, but she did have a few cuts and a few bad bruises on her left side, as well as her her ankle. I then checked on her hand and made sure it was still ok, and was happy to see that it was. After I bandaged her cuts and raping her hand and leg, and as I started gathering my things I notices she was staring at me, and that she looked sad.

"Are you mad at me?'

When she asked me that I became confused. "Why would you think that?"

"You look upset."

I didn't think about how I might appear, I was only thinking about making sure she was ok. "Your right, I am upset, but not for the reason you think."

"So it's not because of Leah imprinting on me."

"No, I'm upset because you were hurt." as i said that she smiled. "Bella you are a member of my family, and I think of you as a daughter, and seeing you hurt make me upset. But know this no matter how this all plays out, you will always be a part of my family."

As I finished, she stood up and hugged me, she then thanked me for not hating her. I hugged her back and told her to take it easy. I then opened the door to go and fond Leah stands close by waiting for me to finish. I gave her a smile as I walked by but she just glared at me, but I guess after the day she was having, the last thing she wanted was to be around anther vampire. When I finally walked out the door, I saw the boy from before that had led me inside, talking to a man in a wheelchair.

"Doctor Cullen, my name is billy black."

"It's nice to meet you." I did my best to be polite, but I could tell they didn't care about that.

"I would like to talk with you about what happened today." as he's said that his eyes shifted to the door, and as I looked back I saw Bella walk outside. "But not here, my place isn't fare from here." as he finished he had the young man take him to his car, so I smiled and waved good bye to Bella, and followed him to his house.

* * *

**Pov: Rosalie**

I was doing my best to avoid Edward after I heard what he had done, so I stayed out in the garage and worked on my car. I had wanted to be alone, but Alice had ether plans, because as soon as Carlisle left, she came in and started talking about Bella. The funny thing was, I wasn't paying attention to her or answering any of her questions, so technically she was having a conversation with herself, not that anyone would find that strange. But I knew it was only a matter of time until she forced me to answer her questions, so when she pulled me out from underneath my car I wasn't surprised.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Do you think that Bella will pick Leah or Edward?"

I just rolled my eyes at her and slid back underneath my car, after all, I was trying not to think about Edward, but as soon as I was back underneath, she pulled me right back out, and as I was about to slide under again she stopped me.

"We both know that you're going to answer my question, so why go throw all the energy of trying to fight it and just answer my question now."

I knew I wasn't going to win, and so did she. "Look, I don't care what she does, it dose not affects me at all."

"That's not true, I saw what you wanted to do to Edward when you heard what he did."

I was about to say something when we both had a care pulling up, and we both knew it had to be Carlisle. Of course Alice was gone as soon as she know it was him, but I took my time as i made my way to the living room, and when I walk in i herd Carlisle telling everyone what he knew.

"Bella is fine, she has a few bruises and a couple of scraps, but she is fine."

I could see Alice was happy she hated when Bella was with the wolves because she couldn't see her future, but as I was looking at Alice I noticed Edward sitting next to her, and fought the urge to hit him. But as I looked at him I noticed he was getting upset and I wonder what Carlisle was thinking that was making him so mad. "Tell me you didn't do it."

As Edward spook everyone looked at Carlisle. "I didn't have much of a choice." as he said that Edward started shaking his head, so Alice asked the question we were all thinking.

"What did you do?"

"As I was leaving I stopped by billy black, and he asks me to meet him at his place, and when I got there I fond him and to more people waiting for me. They then told me that Edward hurting Bella meant they could consider the treaty void." I understood what he was saying, it meant they could use it to attack us. "But we came to an agreement, or better put we added something to the treaty. So as of now Leah is free to come on to our area as she wishes."

I was shocked did he really just say he gave an Mutt, free rain. I could tell I wasn't the only one that was shocked, and while everyone was arguing about it Esme stepped in.

"I'm sure you had a good reason, right."

"It was made to vary clear that if I didn't agree to this then the wolves would do whatever it took to keep Bella safe, and as far away from us as they could. So instead of having the entire pack looking to hurt us for going near her I agreed to give Leah permission to come and go as she needs."

I get it, all they would need is to say we did something to put her in danger, and they could attack us, so he gave in, after all better to have just one wolf than the whole pack running around. Ever one has been silent, thinking about what he said, but then we all heard something break, only to find that it was Edward Crushing his phone.

"Your ok with this, you aren't upset about that mutt imprinting on her."

"Its Bella's choice, and whoever she chooses, she will always be a part of this family."

"But what if she hurts Bella."

As he said the I couldn't help but laugh, which made him glare at me.

"What's so funny?"

"I just think its funny that the person that hurt her was you." that really made him angry, but I didn't care, and as he moved towards me I was hoping he would try something. But both Emmett, and jasper stop him, and when Esme put her hand on his shoulder, he calmed down and I wondered what she was thinking.

"Your right, I did hurt her, and I will have to live with that forever. But that doesn't mean I think she is safe there."

"safe or not, it's her choice, and her life, and you cant make her do what you want." as I said that I turned to leave, but as I was walking out I saw Alice give me her I told you so look, that made me want to smack her.

* * *

**Pov: Leah**

Every one was at Sam and Emily's asking billy about the new rule's him and the leach agreed to, and don't get me wrong I was happy that I was now free to now cross that stupid line, and hurt the leach if he went near Bella again. After all, the only reason he was still alive was because she was so close to him, and wile killing him was fine I couldn't risk her getting hurt. At the same time I wanted to tell Bella I told you so, but with the day she had just had I didn't think it a good idea.

"Leah." as I heard my name I looked up as saw Bella was looking at me. "Will you help me outside, I would go alone, but I'm sure that everyone inside would yell at me." as she said the everyone inside laughed, and I couldn't help but think about how strong she was. After everything that had just happened to her, she was smiling and making jokes. As we made our way outside, she stopped and looked for a nice place to sit down, that away from the house. "Here we go... This is a nice spot." as she sat down, she looked and I wondered what she was thinking. "Thank you for helping me, I was just tired of everyone talking about me. If I had to listen to much more of it, I might have jumped off the ruff." she could tell that I didn't think that one was funny. "Sorry, so I have been wondering when are you going to say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you so, I know you want to."

As she said that I smiled. "Well, you have been through a lot today day so I was saving it for tomorrow."

She started to laugh but had to stop when it hurt her, and seeing her in pain, made me feel like, I let her down. "You know it's my fault I got hurt, not yours, right?"

"What?"

"I can tell you think it's your fault I got hurt." she knew me too well, all it took was one look to know what I was thinking. But she was wrong, It is my fault I knew what might happen, and I should have stopped it. "Ok, so the first thing you need to know, is that I get hurt a lot, it's who I am. So if we're going to be together, you can't blame yourself every time I get hurt." as she said the words "be to gather" I turned and looked at her, and when I saw her eyes go wide I knew she realized what she said. "What I meant was... Um, if we are going to be spending time together."

"Right." it might have been a slip, but it showed me what she was thinking about.

"I think I need to get to bed." as she started to get up I stopped her.

"You know you're not going home right."

"Yes and I would put up a fight, but I'm sure you would win." as she finished, she looked away and stared at the ground. "Besides, I don't want to be at my house alone right now."

"Well, thanks to billy and my mom, that is never going to happen, because where ever you go I go." she looked at me like I was kidding, but she had no idea. "Ok, lets go to my house, besides my mom will kill me if we don't get there soon." with that I helped her up and we made our way to my house.

"Leah," when she said my name I looked at her. "Earlier, when Carlisle said that I needed to get undressed, You know he was joking right." as she said that I stopped walking. "But I have to say I loved the look on your face when he said that." t I wanted to smack myself, for falling for that, and I wonder what she meant by how I looked, but couldn't ask her since she keeps walking to her truck with a big smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Pov: Bella

As we drove to the Leah's house, everything that had happened today played in my head on a loop, and all I could think about was how everything that had happened was my fault, I almost started a war, and I was causing Leah so many problems, and I knew that she would have been better of imprinting on someone else.

"Bella are you ok."

"I'm fine, why?"

"You're just being really quiet."

"I'm just tired."

I could tell she didn't believe me, but she didn't push me to tell her and I loved that, Edward was always making me tell him everything but she doesn't and I love that. When we finally pulled up to the house I wondered how upset sue was about what had happened, but as soon I walked inside she walked over and hugged me.

"It's about time you we got home, I have been worried sick. Why didn't you call and tell me what happened?"

Sue was definitely upset set and worried, but not at what happened, she was upset that we didn't call her.

"I'm sorry mom, and as you can see she is ok, she's just tired."

"Well you won't mind if I see for myself now doing you."

With that I showed that I only had a few cuts and bruises.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Bella." as she said that she looked me in the eyes. "And I wish I could tell you it was all going to be ok." she was right, this was just the beginning, and while Edward now knew the about Leah imprinting on me that didn't mean he was ok with it. Leah and him were ready to kill each other today and that hasn't changed if anything, it was no worse, and I had know idea what I was going to do to fix it. " You look tired here Leah will help her to the guest room."

Once I was in the room, I got changed and laid down and tried to get some sleep, but that wasn't as easy as I had hoped, I just keep thinking about what happened and what was going to happen with Edward and Leah. Not to mention any time I moved there was a sharp pain. I wasn't sure when I finally fell asleep, but when I work up the next morning I fond Leah asleep on the floor, she most have spent the night watching over me, which made to feel like a child. I decided not to wake her so I got up carefully and made my way to the kitchen, It was really early so I figured everyone was still asleep, but when I walked in the kitchen I saw that sue was already up and making breakfast.

"Bella what are you doing up, here sit down."

I should have known sue would be up, she and Charlie were both up before the sun.

"I'm ok do you need any help?"

"I'm fine here now sit down."

I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer so I did as she asked, she then went back to cooking. As I sat there watching her I couldn't stop myself from think about how she must hate that Leah imprinted on me.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

I didn't realize I had said that out loud until I heard her speak. "It was nothing."

"Bella if something is bothering you please tell me."

"I'm sorry because its my fault, I put Leah in danger and almost started a war, and know that Leah would have been better off is she had never imprinted on me."

She was silent for a minute and I wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"I'm so happy you're the one she imprinted on, you have helped bring her back to who she was before Sam broke her heart. As for putting her in danger, Bella every time she is out patrolling with the ethers she is in danger, only now, thanks to you she has a reason to becarful." when she said that I felt a tear on my cheek and It was then that realized I was crying, she then walked over to me. "Bella this isn't your fault, and I understand this is very confusing for you, you'll drown in so many different directions that you don't know what to do, but please don't blame yourself for what is going on."

Sue was amazing she had so many reasons to be mad at me, but she wasn't in stead she was worried about me.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Bella you are a part of my family and I'm always here for you." as soon she she said that we both herd a door slam followed by someone running towards the kitchen it was then that I heard last voice.

"Mom Bella's not in her room did she... Oh, you're in here." I could help but smile as I saw the look on her face when she saw me. "whats going on?

"Nothing and if you break that door your in big trouble."

Leah just rolled her eyes at her mom and walked over to me.

"Are you ok."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I thought you might have gone home is all and I was a little worried."

"That's you a little worried."

She just ignored what I said and turned to her mom"what's for breakfast."

She was trying to hide how worried she was and it made me smile. She then helped her mom finished breakfast, and by the time they were done Seth had woken up so we all went to the table to eat. But as we ate breakfast, I noticed that Seth was staring at me, and I wasn't the only one so did Leah.

"Seth why are you staring at Bella."

"Sorry Sam told me she got in a fight with a vampire and I was surprised that she was ok."

When he said that, I wonder what Sam had told everyone about what happened.

"It wasn't a fight."

"Then what happened."

Leah started talking before I could tell him what had happened. "Well, she told the Leah about me imprinting on her and he throws her to the ground and then put herself Inbetweening him and me so I couldn't kill him."

It was easy to see she was mad and I couldn't blame her, so I told everyone that I needed some air and walked outside, and as I did I heard sue start saying something to Leah but I didn't listen I just needed a moment. It was cold outside, but felt nice, on my injuries. It was long before Leah came out to find me and as she walked up to me I could tell she was upset.

"Bella I'm..."

I didn't let her finish. "Don't." as I said that she froze and I could tell she thought I was mad at her. "Plead don't say your sorry, I'm the one that needs to be apologizing to you." she was deftly confused now. "Leah you told me it was a bad Idea to tell him and I did, all I have done is make your life so much worse, you should hate me, and You deserve someone better than me."

She didn't say anything so I started walking back to the house, but then she stopped me.

"You're so wrong, you have given me so much, I used to think that I was cursed, between Sam leaving me for Emily, and what happened to my dad it seemed like I was losing everything. And the only thing I could feel was pain, and anger, but then I imprinted on you, and at first I was worried, but then I spent time with you and I found that I could be happy again and that I'm not cursed." as she said that she looked me in the eyes. "And I'm faring better off with you than I was when I was all alone, and no matter what happens with us I will always be thankful you were the one I imprinted on."

I'm not sure what but the next thing I knew I was kissing Leah.

* * *

Pov: Leah

After what happened, I was worried about Bella so I decided to sleep on the floor just in case she needed anything, but all through the night I watched as she tossed and turned and I knew it was from the pain she was in and it mad wants to hurt that stupid leach so much more. When I woke up the next morning I got up to check on Bella, but and that's when saw that she wasn't in bed, I started freaking out, and my first thought was that she had got up early and went home. So I rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind me, I then made my way to the back door to see if her truck was still here and that's when I had my moms voice coming from the kitchen so I when to see if she knew where Bella was.

"Mom Bella's not in her room did she... Oh, you're in here." when I saw that Bella was in the kitchen with my mom, I got embarrassed that she had seen me like this."what's going on?"

"Nothing and if you break that door your in big trouble." I just rolled my eyes at my mom and made my way over to Bella.

"Are you ok Bella."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I thought you might have gone home is all and I was a little worried."

"That's you a little worried." I hated making fool of myself so I decided to change the subject.

"What's for breakfast."

My mom just ignored my questing so decided to help her cook hoping everyone would forget what I had just done. Once we had finished breakfast we all sat down to eat, but as we were eating I noticed that Seth was staring at Bella and it was a little creepy.

"Seth why are you staring at Bella."

"Sorry Sam told me she got in a fight with a vampire and I was surprised that she was ok."

"It wasn't a fight." when I heard she saw that I got upset, he had hurt her and was acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"Then what happened."

"Well, she told the Leach about me imprinting on her and he throws her to the ground and then put her self I'm beating him and me so I couldn't kill him."

As soon as I said that Bella said she needed some air, and I was going to go out with her when my mom stopped me.

"Seth will you give us a moment." seeing the look on my moms face, he did ask why he just got up and left. "What are you doing, Bella is blaming herself for every thing that happened, she even thinks you would have been better off if you hadn't imprinted on her."

"She what."

"Leah, she is lost and has no idea what to do next, she thinks she is hurting you. And seeing you upset with her about what happened.."

"I'm not upset with her."

"That's not what it looked like"

I felt like hitting myself, I didn't think about how it sounded before I said it and now I had hurt her. So I decided that I needed to talk to her so I made my way outside and over to where she was.

"Bella I'm..."

"Don't." I froze when I heard her say that "please don't say your sorry, I'm the one that needs to be apologizing to you." I was confused why did she need to apologize to me. "Leah you told me it was a bad Idea to tell him and I did, all I have done is make your life so much worse, you should hate me, and You deserve someone better than me."

This was crazy who could she think that, it was crazy, and I didn't know what to say, but when I saw her start to walk away I stopped her.

"You're so wrong, you have given me so much, I used to think that I was cursed, between Sam leaving me for Emily, and what happened to my dad it seemed like I was losing everything. And the only thing I could feel was pain, and anger, but then I imprinted on you, and at first I was worried, but then I spent time with you and I found that I could be happy again and that I'm not cursed. And I'm faring better off with you than I was when I was all alone, and no matter what happens with us I will always be thankful you were the one I imprinted on."

She looked like she was going to cry, and then out of no where she kissed me. And it was like everything stopped, it didn't last long but I didn't care I was amazing, and as she pulled away and looked at me I could tell she was as surprised as I was.

"Bella."

"Yes."

"You just..."

"I know and I'm I'm not sure why I did, It just happened, are you mad?"

"Are you kidding, I loved it, but are you ok with what just happened."

"I think so after all I'm the one that kissed you right." as she said that I smiled. "We should talk inside."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."


End file.
